Cushions used for resting or sleeping are used in pillows. Most cushions include a fill portion for supporting a user's head while sleeping, or other parts of the anatomy as desired. Some pillows use memory foam to support a user's head while resting on the pillow. When the user removes their head from the pillow, the pillow returns to the original shape. These pillows typically react to the weight placed upon it and only passively support the weight based on the thickness or density of the memory foam.